


Experiencing you

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Author lost control of story somewhere, But there is now zero angst, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, I swear it was supposed to be angst, M/M, Pure sappy goodness, Two idiots being in love, but Magnus Bane deserves all the love and happiness so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: “No, hear me out. I’ve seen and done things you cannot begin to imagine Alexander. I’ve seen the birth of science as we know it today and I’ve seen the death of one too many beautiful languages. There’s always so much to experience sweetheart, New forms of art and dance and entertainment, new forms of government, new religions even. And sometimes, I’ve shared these amazing, brilliant things with other people, lovers, friends, acquaintances. So much that if you had asked me one year ago, I would have told you I had seen it all and done it all.”Magnus softens his voice now, smiles again at the shadowhunter drinking in every word he’s saying.“Often times in the last century, I felt like nothing will surprise me anymore.  And yet, here you are my dear. A nephilim, a Lightwood, with such an open heart, doing nothing but surprising me at every turn”





	Experiencing you

Alec was thinking, loudly and Magnus let him, choosing instead to focus on slowly removing his makeup. He had learnt by now that Alexander was prone to letting his thoughts simmer, letting the words and sentences construct and reconstruct over and over before he allowed them to be shared, but he did always share them. And Magnus was a patient man, as one had to learn to be when one was immortal.

Magnus had also learnt that Alec felt more comfortable letting his thoughts spill out into the quiet open when they were already in bed and cloaked in relative darkness, and sure enough, Magnus had barely managed to get them both comfortably snuggled up when Alec spoke.

“Can we – Magnus can we do something new? Something you haven’t done before either?” Alec asks, his voice small and quiet.

Instantly, Magnus’s heart lurches and he isn’t absolutely positive what reflects on his face because Alexander is already hurriedly explaining himself.

“I don’t – I loved today Magnus, I had no idea a Broadway show could be – it was amazing. Everything you’ve shown me has been amazing and – and the stories, I always love hearing about your experiences with these things, it makes me appreciate stuff more because they make you happy. Please don’t think I'm not grateful for you sharing all of this with me”

“We can do anything you want Alexander” He answers, rather lamely in his own opinion because, like always, Alec has demolished all successful thought process in Magnus’s mind without trying.

“If you haven’t done it, I doubt I’d even know it exists Magnus” Alec says with an attempted shrug that does more to jostle both of them slightly than resemble an actual shrug.

Magnus will admit easily that it’s a fair point, there’s so little chance of Alec knowing something he doesn’t that it’s negligible. And like always, the perfect ease with which Alec admits their stark differences calls to Magnus’s own mind the innocence and youth of the shadowhunter in his arms; Something that is so often easy for him to forget, until moments like this.

Moments that always scare him because he sees the pedastal Alec holds him in, the powerful, immortal, High Warlock  of Brooklyn. And while being put on a pedestal isn't anything new to him, he’s never been more scared of falling off it, than he is with Alec.

“Magnus” Alec’s voice is soft now, a large palm snaking it’s way up to cup his face and direct it upwards and back to his lover’s scrutiny.

And Magnus is helpless to turn away from the wide hazel eyes that hold him captive, the compassion and empathy there, it’s the exact thing that makes him forget how young Alec is. The way the Lightwood heir can _see_ him in moments like this, his insecurities and doubts and negative thoughts, read them all more accurately than anyone has managed before will never fail to make his heart clench.

“I’m sorry” Alec apologises, his thumb gently caressing his cheekbone.

It was a habit Alexander had picked up, the sign that he used when he was hoping for Magnus to drop his glamour, a gentle reminder that Alec sees him and accepts him for everything he is. And it always, always manages to get through to Magnus like nothing else. So he obliges like always and dredges up a smile.

“I love you Magnus” Alec says, another habit that always followed the reveal of his cat eyes.

Although this time Alexander continues with “You’re my first everything. No one can compare to you, the things you make me feel –  Magnus I, I just want to see that for you. See you experience something new for the first time. Does that make sense?”

It’s said plainly, honest in the way only Alec Lightwood can be and needless to say Magnus’s heart stutters. He stares for a minute at this kind, beautiful man he is lucky enough to call his, before leaning forward to kiss him.

“Well then, you’re in luck Alexander” Magnus informs and when Alec raises an eyebrow in question, he can’t help but smile.

Quickly, he shifts around so he’s sitting up, Alexander mirroring him so they are both seated Indian style with their knees touching. Magnus’s smile widens and he reaches for the archer’s calloused hands, kissing the knuckles before holding them firmly between his own and squeezing lightly.

“Darling, I get to experience you” Magnus says, sees Alec’s eyes widen and expression begin to morph in protest but he is quick to lift one hand, still entwined in Alec’s, up to the shadowhunter’s lips, enough to silence him with a finger.

“No, hear me out. I’ve seen and done things you cannot begin to imagine Alexander. I’ve seen the birth of science as we know it today and I’ve seen the death of beautiful languages. There’s always so much to experience sweetheart, New forms of art and dance and entertainment, new forms of government, new religions even. And sometimes, I’ve shared these amazing, brilliant things with other people, lovers, friends, acquaintances. So much that if you had asked me one year ago, I would have told you I had seen it all and done it all.”

Magnus softens his voice now, smiles again at the shadowhunter drinking in every word he’s saying.

“Often times in the last century, I felt like nothing will surprise me anymore.  And yet, here you are my dear. A nephilim, a Lightwood, with such an open heart, doing nothing but surprising me at every turn”

Alec colours instantly, the shy pleased smile fighting its way onto his face, while the hands Magnus was holding grip his tighter.

“This is the one thing I’d never experience darling, someone to come home to, someone who comes home to me, someone who stands by my side willing to fight with me, for me. Someone who accepts all of me, even the parts that I myself cannot.”

“Always” Alec is quick to swear and Magnus doesn’t even try to fight the impulse that urges him to lean forward and kiss Alec.

“This is the experience I’ve been waiting centuries for Alexander”  Magnus breathes against Alec’s lips, surrendering easily to the urgent kiss that’s being pressed into his mouth in response.

He gladly let the one kiss morph into two and then five and would have even let it continue building in the direction Alec was taking it with the calloused hands pressing under his pajama top, if inspiration hadn’t suddenly struck.

“Although Alexander” He says, breaking away with difficulty “There is one thing”

At that, Alec draws back as well, eyes shining with obvious curiosity, waiting as Magnus hesitates. The idea had been insane and he probably shouldn’t have said anything.

“Anything Magnus” Alec promises, trusting as he always is when following Magnus’s lead and entirely too indulgent.  

“I’ve uh, I’ve never been married” Magnus says after a considerable pause, one hand toying with his ear cuff as he glances doubtfully at the nephilim staring at him with his mouth hanging open. “I’m not asking now of course, that would be ridiculous and too soon and I don’t even have a ring so obviously –“

“Yes” the breathless sound seems to be punched out “Yes, yes to whenever you ask, yes I want to marry you. I love you Magnus so, so much”

Its almost funny how easily Alec admits things that Magnus has only ever managed to build fantasies of in the privacy of his own mind. But that was one of the many many reasons he had fallen in love with this gorgeous man and the happiness he felt right then, that really was an experience he had never had before, but intended to hold on to for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story really did get away from me. I swear this was not what I set out to right but it's 2 am and I always wanted to do a Magnus proposal, so maybe this counts? like halfway counts...I don't know...


End file.
